Power Outage
by liberifatali8
Summary: A accidental power outage at Garden leads to weirdness - ......in later chapters. If this story confuses you, well, same here! o r&r!


Power outage  
  
A work in progress. I tend to drift of my original plot and edit the  
entire storyline to my current mood. Aaah, twisty twisty plot plot!!  
  
Assumptions made by creating this fic:  
  
Seifer is afraid of the dark.  
Selphie knows electronics.  
Quistis knows 'things'....  
Seifer likes Rinoa.  
Seifer can sing.  
And play guitar.  
Edea/Matron now works at Garden.  
Squall doesn't like to play Triple Triad.  
Zell does.  
  
+Character POV+ = From the Point Of View of the named character.  
))Text text text(( = Meh interrupts notes  
  
Quistis awoke to a warm, sunny-like night in Balamb in her dormitory room. Of course, it was always sunny. Never any snow or cold. The perfect conditions for growing things, at least that's what Headmaster Cid had probably thought. He planted a bunch of orange trees on the 2f floor, inside the Training Center, the Cafeteria, and even a few outside of the Garden. 'It will improve Garden's popularity!' That's what Cid had said. According to Quistis, they were a pain. She sighed as she slipped on her pink fuzzly slippers and went to get dressed for a mission she had that day.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Gyaaarg!"  
  
"Gwwwwwwaaah!"  
  
"Aiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee-yah!"  
  
Trowa Paris proudly looked on at her accomplishment - the T-Rexaur. It was not VERY hard to defeat, but it did deserve some celebration. She started looking around for dropped items.  
  
[GF Recieved 10 AP!]  
  
[Acquired Potion!]  
  
[Acquired Dino Bone!]  
  
[Acquired T-Rexaur's Card!]  
  
She happily stuffed everything except the T-Rexaur's card in her backpack. She ran out of the Training Center speedily, carrying the card.  
  
~~~  
  
'Knock Knock!'  
  
"Hm?" Zell poked his head out of the door and looked at Trowa. "What?"  
  
"Looooooookkkiieeeee!!" she held up the T-Rexaur card with great excitement.  
  
Zell looked carefully at the hyper girl holding the card. She stuck the card in his face, and for a second he nearly went cross-eyed. He knew right away that it was a T-Rexaur's card. In fact, he had quite a few of his own. They were stored in a shoebox in his closet. Squall had given him all of his cards, he said that he'd had better things to do than play cards. Of course, Zell was more than willing to take the cards.  
  
"Helooooooooooooooooo?????? Zell????? Are you awake???!?!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Trowa's shrill voice snapped Zell out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Trowa asked excitedly.  
  
"It's pretty cool, I guess. Wheredya get it?"  
  
"I won it by defeating T-Rexaur!!!!!! Bet you don't have one!!"  
  
Zell sighed. He could say that he did have a whole bunch, and show off, but the didn't. He wasn't in a very show-offy mood.  
  
"No."  
  
"Heeeeee-heeeeeee! Well, I'm not trading! I have to go show this off! Bye, Zell!"  
  
Zell sighed as he closed his door. He was bored, and he didn't feel like eating, sleeping, or watching TV.  
  
'I'll just go train...'  
  
~~~  
  
+Squall POV+  
  
I walked down the neat, orange-tree lined halls torward the elevator. Headmaster Cid had called me for a mission. It didn't sound important, but I hurried anyway. After all, being on time was one of the first and most important rules of being a SeeD.  
  
"Lookooooooooout!"  
  
I turned my head to the left just in time to see a young girl wearing a SeeD uniform try to screech to a halt, fail, and then bump into me.  
  
"Owwwy...." she said, getting up and re-attaining her balance.  
  
I slowly got up and brushed myself off. The girl looked to be around 17 or 18, with long black hair and green eyes.. She was jumping around panicky, and looked a little bit worried.  
  
"Where's my..." she began to say something, then slowly looked up. "Uh- oh..."  
  
She dove at me and knocked me over again and we both slid into a orange- tree. I watched as a large gunblade fell to the ground exactly where I was standing. I stared at it in shock of what could have happened.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
I didn't answer as I continued watching the area. The falling gunbalde had left a formidable crack in the nicely tiled floor around the elevator, and looked like it had hit a so-called 'shockbox', too. The 'shockbox' was not unlike a powerbox, it contained large amounts of high voltage, wires, connection cables, and switches. It supplied electricity to Balamb Garden, the lighting, security systems, monster blockers on the Training Center, and yes, even the elevator. If anyone touched one without a special suit, they could recieve up to 820,000,000 volts. Apparently, the shockbox was damaged, as I saw all the lights slowly go out in Garden. The flickering elevator lights and the luminiscent glow of the gunblade were the only lights I could see.  
  
The thought slowly registered.  
  
The luminiscent glow of the gunblade?!  
  
The elevator suddenly made a sound.  
  
"D.....d......ing! [1.....st.....f.ff.....f..floor ha....lll.....way.......]"  
  
Headmaster Cid Kramer jumped out of the elevator, shocked (lmao, no pun intended).  
  
"Can anyone care to explain what just happened here?!" He said, giving strange looks at the glowing weapon, and me. I suddenly realized that the girl who knocked me over was still on top of me. I quickly got up and cleared my throat.  
  
The girl also got up and ran over to Cid.  
  
"Uhhn, I'm Trowa. Trowa Paris. I heard the P.A. announcement, for a Quistis Trepe, uh, a Squall Leonhart, and me. For a SeeD mission or, er, something. So I was a little late and, um, I stared running, and I bumped into...Squall.." Trowa looked at me.  
  
"...."  
  
"Right..er...Squall. And, um, my gunblade went flying in the air, and, uh, I pushed Squall out of the way. And my gunblade, err.....kinda landed on some kind of electrical system, I think..."  
  
She ran to her gunblade and touched the handle. The metal part of the gunblade appeared to be electrically charged, but the handle was clearly made of rubber. She slowly lifted it out of the large crack in the tile and stared at it.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Trowa appeared to be amazed with her new gunblade, Cid was most likely thinking about the enourmous repair cost, and I did'nt jave anything important to say. A few screams from some lost people in the dark could be heard. 'Eeeks's from some people, and footsteps from other, braver people who were walking torwards the giant glowinging light now emitting from Trowa's electrcially charged weapon.  
  
A familiar shape crawled along the walls. It was Quistis.  
  
"Squall! Headmaster Cid! Oh, my! Come on, come on!" She turned around and beckoned for someone to come out. Three more familiar faces crept out of the darkness. It was Rinoa, Irvine and Zell.  
  
"I was in the Training Center! All of a sudden, all of the lights went out! It was freaky, man! You could hear a bunch of people screaming...I had to light the torches in the Training Center! The torches should hold out for now, but a lot of the monsters got loose. I counted about 30 grats and 19 T- Rexaurs get loose. They're all wandering arounds here...somewhere...." Zell started to look worried. He was unintentionally scaring himself, and Rinoa started to look slightly annoyed.  
  
"Stop it, Zell! You're scaring me!" Rinoa whined like a child, then went over and whapped Zell.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zell whimpered and went to wait in the darkness. Quistis grabbed Zell's sleeve and pulled him back.  
  
"There are monsters out there," she warned.  
  
"Uh-huh! You know I can handle a whole fleet of T-Rexaurs!" Zell replied.  
  
"Maybe you can, Zell, but certainly not in complete darkness." Quistis said logically. Zell tried to argue but could'nt come up with anything. He sighed and leaned against the elevator.  
  
"We have to get some help here," decided Quistis. She went over to the right side of the elevator and started feeling the walls.  
  
Zell looked on at Quistis, confused. "What the? That's not going to help, Quisty. This is no ancient puzzle. There are no secret escapes."  
  
Quistis ignored Zell as she lifted a large tile to reveal a flickering panel.  
  
"Acess communication device." Quistis commanded the machine as everyone looked on in amazement.  
  
"Un...able to comply. Commu..nications device re......q..q..q..uires manual re-initalization."  
  
"You with the glowing light! Over here!" Quistis yelled at Trowa.  
  
Trowa ran over to Quistis. "I'm Trowa."  
  
Quistis sighed and grabbed the gunblade from Trowa. "I know who you are, Trowa..."  
  
Trowa shook her head. Quistis then proceed to press a few buttons.  
  
"The com is down." Quistis handed the gunblade back to Trowa and replaced the tile.  
  
Cid finally spoke up. "We need to organize some kind of rescue team. Irvine, Zell, Quistis, you take some flashlights. They're in the infirmary. Hold on to the walls, hold hands, and don't get lost. Trowa, Rinoa, and Squall, you go to the Training Center and try to re-enable the security monster locks. We can't have any more 'escapees'. I'll...."  
  
Someone peered over the 2f balcony. It was Matron/Edea.  
  
"Cid? Squall? Quistis? Zell? Rinoa? Irvine? Trowa? What happened? Why is there a Grat on my desk? What happened to the lights? Why won't my laptop work? What is that glowing atrocity? Weren't magical weapons banned eight years ago??"  
  
Cid started to say something but Trowa interrupted. She put down her gunblade and took a deep breath.  
  
"Cid said on the PA he wanted Squall Quistis and me for a SeeD mission so I ran all the way here cuz I was kinda late and I ran into Squall and knocked him over but when I did my gunblade went flying and I pushed him out of the way and the gunblade landed on a.....Squall? What is that...that my gunblade landed on?"  
  
"It's a shockbox." Squall sighed.  
  
"Right! The....shockbox! And it disabled the electricity and the Training Center security and a bunch of other stuff and we have to go resuce everybody from the evil forces of Tyranitar!"  
  
Zell looked at Trowa."The evil forces of Tyranitar? Looks like you got a little carried away somewhere..."  
  
Trowa shrugged at Zell. Edea used Float and floated slowly down, and looked at Cid who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Edea, and proceeded to make more.  
  
PLAN  
  
Team A Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe are to proceed to the [Infirmary] to retrieve flashlights They are SeeDs and must act accordingly They are also entitled to help anyone along the way After they acquire the flashlights, they must go to Checkpoint 67-C  
  
Team B Rinoa Heartilly, Trowa Paris, Squall Leonheart are to secure the [Training Center] and use a manual override to enable the security settings Once enabled, they must rendezvous with team A at Checkpoint 67-C  
  
Team C Edea Kramer, Cid Kramer are to supply Pheonix Downs, Hi-Potion, and Potion at checkpoints 1-A through 99-C Once finished, they will rendezvous with Team A and B at Checkpoint 67-C  
  
Cid handed a copy of the Plan to Squall. "You're team leader, Squall," he said proudly.  
  
"What about me, and where is checkpoint 67-c?" Trowa interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Is this you first SeeD mission?" Cid inquired.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, just try to help Squall and Rinoa. I'm sure you'll be fine with that. They know all the checkpoints." Cid pointed to Trowa's large gunblade.  
  
"Hmm. Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
+Seifer POV+  
  
))Okay! Note ! Be wary of pairings, slight OOC, some AU addings ^_^ What a correlation!!((  
  
Okay. Picture this. I'm in my dorm, playing Final Fantasy 7. I just finally finish battling all 80 million little versions of Sephiroth after 9 hours of gameplay. I get ready to give the real Sephiroth the finishing blow when - the electricity goes out.  
  
You can imagine my unpleasent reaction.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
So now I'm in room in total darkness. Luckily, I have backup. I run into the medicine cabinet and grab a giant flashlight with green light. I turned it on and started searching for Hyperion.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
I found Hyperion leaning against a wall next to my bed. I ran outside and down the hall. It was pitch black out. Pitch. Total complete darkness. It was like a thick cloud of...darkness. Of course, I wasn't scared of the dark. Who would be? That was SO childish. There was nothing to be scared of in the dark. I started walking backwards, just to make sure.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I bumped into something, and fell over.  
  
"S-stay back...I have a weapon....."  
  
A small voice cut through. "Seifer? Is that you?"  
  
Rinny? Was that...Rinny? I bet she'd be suprised I still thought of her as Rinny. It was a cute nickname, but Squall would kill me for it...heh. I got up and shined the flashlight to see a tan face, with green, almost emerlad eyes, and black hair. She was wearing a SeeD uniform, and held this giant gunblade. Giant glowing gunblade. That was NOT Rinny. I held the flashlight back a little more to see Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Heh heh. It's just you guys." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hm. The great Seifer. Sorceress Knight, wielder of the gunblade Hyperion. Afraid of the dark." Squall said this with a smirk. It was annoying, too. Reminded me of myself. Heh. But of course, I wasn't going to stand here and take insult. Not from Squall. We weren't really enemies, actually, we kind of became freinds after I made a formal, and embarrasing apology, but I wasn't going to let him stand there and accuse me of being scared of the dark.  
  
"Huh? No way. I was just...." I struggled for a good response...hmm..  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! Eeeeeeeekeeeekeeeekeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!" A loud, squealy, hyper voice came from my right. It was unusually familiar, so I shined my flashlight in that direction.  
  
A slim girl wearing yellow and army boots stopped in front of me. " *pant, pant, wheeze* Sei...fer...its....you....I.........was.....try..ing...to.....get....the...e ....lect...tric....ity...back..up......T-Rexaur....."  
  
The lights all came on at once. It was blinding, almsost. The fountain sputtered then flowed normally. People were all around, feeling the walls, then slowly re-attaining their sense of direction. You could hear cries of 'What happened?' and 'Oh, the lights!'  
  
Great. So much for my hero mission. Selphie, an electrician. Who knew?  
  
Squall rubbed his eyes and turned to all of us. "Now all we have to do is clear out the monsters...."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: TBC ooooor not? You decide! 


End file.
